As used herein the term “ad hoc” network refers to a network in which a topology of the network is dynamic in the sense that the nodes of the network are spontaneously created and change over time. An example of an ad hoc network is a Blue Tooth Network, wherein nodes are able to connect to each other in accordance with the Blue Tooth wireless standard.
In accordance with the Blue Tooth wireless standard, a node wishing to establish a communications link with another node, actively pages the other node for a compatible Bluetooth service and then connects to the Bluetooth service using connection parameters supplied by the other node. Actively paging for the other node, in the manner as described above, uses more power than other modes for a Bluetooth radio, as defined in the Bluetooth wireless standard. This is undesirable, particularly in the case where the Bluetooth radio is integrated as part of a device that has a limited power supply.